Wild, wild, California?
by Lilagirl
Summary: Crossover between Young Guns and Lost Boys! Obviously! David thinks of his past as Josiah G. Scurlock and his present as a vampire. Includes Dwayne and smut! Huzzah! Marko and Paul's chapters to be added soon.


OK so I was playing Solitaire on my iPod and trying to drown out my own misery, don't ask, when I started thinking of Young Guns and the Lost Boys, but mostly about Kiefer Sutherland. I drew comparisons between Doc and David, Chavez and Dwayne, etc, etc, and decided, what the hell! That's an awesome idea for a crossover! It's a good thing I keep my notebook handy xD

Ok a quick couple things. I know Doc and David's ages don't exactly match up but broaden your mind a bit. In Young Guns, J. P. is like, "Not a one of 'em's older then 21," so i'm taking creative liberty here with David/Doc's age. Also, I have no sense of history whatsoever, i'm Googling all the Indian stuff xD (Wiki is your friend!) so don't be nit-picky about that.

**Warning, warning, this fic contains copious amounts of ssssssssslash. Anyone who is opposed to slash or simply does not care for slash, do not go any further. Warning, warning. That is all. Thank you.**

* * *

David scowled at the sign welcoming people to Santa Carla. He hated this city, and this time period. The 60's were filled with idiots, or even worse, hippies. God damn hippies. So doped up and drugged out that it effected their taste, turning it sour and bitter. Why the hell did Max even bring them here, to California?

'_Don't complain, David. You may find some more interesting pack mates here, you never know.' _Right. David scoffed and revved up his bike, now annoyed and hungry.

"David, chill." His only pack mate, Dwayne, muttered, nicking David in the neck before revving up his own bike. For a brief moment David forgot Dwayne could even hear him. Dwayne was an interesting person. He hardly ever spoke and when he did it was usually worldly and profound, or simply profane. He reminded David a lot of Chavez..._Chavez. _That was a name David hadn't thought of in years. He thought he saw Dwayne roll his eyes but he ignored the other vampire and dug around his mind for memories of Chavez.

Of course, with memories of Chavez came memories of _him._ Of Billy. The best gunman David ever met, and a right little prick. Loyal and noble in his own way, but still a prick. Chavez, however, was more of the silent, brooding type. He and Dwayne were a lot alike. Both being of Native American decent, only Chavez was half Mexican as well, they shared a lot of the same looks as well.

Josiah G. Scurlock sighed once more, thinking back to his past. To a simpler time. A time of the Regulators and the Lincoln County Wars. David recalled his time as a Regulator, of John, Dick, Steve, Charlie, and Alex's deaths, and of Yen. His beautiful Yen Sun. If he had a heart, it almost ached at the thought of his beloved bride.

"You alright, man?" Dwayne's voice was quiet and laced with concern for his friend. That was another thing him and Chavez had in common, they always knew when something was amiss. "I only know something's wrong because I can hear you. Are we going to eat or what?" Now he sounded annoyed. David chuckled and pulled away from the wilderness that they kept their bikes in, cruising toward the boardwalk of Santa Carla. Both vampires cringed as they got closer. The smell of drugs was in the air and it made them sick. More sour food. Even human food didn't taste as foul.

Looking back David honestly never meant to live again when he sacrificed himself, nor did he want to. He was going out in a blaze of glory, sort of, but more importantly he went out for his friends, his pals. Billy and Chavez, the only two remaining Regulators after he died.

"I'm gonna go find a chick and drown out your misery," Dwayne grumbled. When they stopped he took off after said girl at once, leaving David to reminisce in peace and silence.

_He had been laying there, bleeding to death outside of that little shack, slowly and painfully, for a good long while. The sun had set and yet, he still wasn't dead. Bastards couldn't even kill him properly. As he coughed up more blood then he thought was possible, he watched the moon, wondering if he was going up or down. He saw a shadow pass across the moon but wrote it off as death finally catching up with him._

_Just then a man stepped into his view, blocking the moon and scaring the shit out of the dying man. "My, you look like you could use some help," The man spoke quietly and gently, kneeling beside Doc and giving the man a once over, which Doc returned uneasily. Doc tried to speak but he coughed up more blood and gurgled. Instead he studied the man before him. He was older then Doc by a decade or so but he had a kind face, glasses too. Doc took notice of a pale, white, dog sitting to the man's left, panting at him._

_"I leave the choice to you, young man. My name is Max, and I can save you, but you would no longer be who you are. You'd be changed."_

_Changed? Changed how? What was that supposed to mean? Regardless, Doc thought about it. Did he want to die? He only sacrificed himself because he was dead anyway. Garret shot him already, so he made himself useful before he died. If he lived, would he get to see Yen again? Would he get to see Billy again? Or Chavez?_

David shook himself slightly, casting a seductive glance at a seemingly undrugged girl, probably late teens. He was hungry still and he found the perfect meal. She smiled at him and blushed, nudging her friend excitedly. Sometimes it was all too easy.

_Unable to speak Doc nodded, accepting Max's offer for help. He expected Max to take the bullets out, or get him up or something, anything then what Max actually did. His face transformed, becoming more angular and more sinister, complete with fangs and blood red eyes. Doc gurgled again._

_"This is what you will become, young man. You never get old and you never die, but you must feed."_

_"Feed?" Was all Doc could gasp out. The bullets in his body were starting to take effect, shooting pain everywhere. He eyed Max's fangs hesitantly, already thinking he knew the answer._

_"Blood."_

The girl died without foreplay or games, without sex even. He couldn't help it, he was hungry and still annoyed. He missed his old friends too much, and only having Dwayne around wasn't making things better. He loved Dwayne in his own right, but David was used to having more. He had spent forty years with only himself and Max, trying to forget about his roots and his need for more, but then he changed Dwayne and he spent fifty more years trying to hold back from creating more of them.

_Doc felt himself slipping. He gazed past Max only slightly and thought he saw a white horse galloping toward him. The Spirit horse probably, as Chavez would call it. Wonderful._

_"Yes or no?"_

_Max's voice kicked an unknown gear in Doc's head. It was his survival instinct, and it took over for him before he could think about it anymore. He nodded, closing his eyes. His breathing was getting shallow and he felt himself get colder._

_Once again Max jolted him out of oblivion, but this time it was with his teeth, digging into Doc's neck with precision and vigor. It felt oddly pleasant, like Max was giving him energy and taking nothing in return. In retrospect he probably wasn't but Doc enjoyed the sensations as long as they lasted. When Max released him he felt the pain, burning and shriveling his insides, causing Doc to cry out softly._

_"You are no longer Josiah G. Scurlock. You are David, and you are my creation." Max's voice was demanding and firm, and Doc believed it. He wasn't Doc anymore. His new identity was David, and he would live forever._

Wiping the blood off his mouth David surveyed the scene lazily. The girl's eyes were glassy and empty from her spot against the wall, her neck torn open and her mouth in a permanent scream. David killed her sloppily, getting some blood on his black trench coat, but he didn't care. He'd worry about clean kills some other night. Her blood was cold now so it was useless to him. He picked her up and carried her to the dumpster, proceeding to tear her clothes off and cut up the rest of her body before disposing her. People would think it was a murder done by some nut job who took too many drugs, if anyone ever found her.

'_Sometimes you are a sick man.' _Dwayne commented lightly, tapping back into David's mind to see if he ate yet. David mentally flipped off his friend and stalked out of the alleyway. He met Dwayne in 1910, when Max and David took a trip to Oklahoma, visiting one of Max's old friends. Max visited, and David explored.

_Officially Oklahoma__ was dubbed in David's mind as the most boring place in the world. Having spent the last forty years with Max he knew a thing or two about boring, but this, this was just unfair. There was nothing in __Oklahoma__ except farms and a few scattered Indian reserves or tribes. Apparently one of Max's friends was a vegetarian vampire, who had a farm and a living and a family of other vampires. Cullen was their name or something. David didn't care enough to know their names._

_Thankfully Max gave him permission to explore the land a little bit. The other vampire kids, same age as David it looked like, looked at him sourly when he left but they didn't stop him. He guessed they just didn't want him attacking any of the humans in the area. How they could live on animals was beyond him but it wasn't his lifestyle so he didn't care._

_The farms and wildlife(right) weren't all that interesting, especially at night. Crops, cattle, shotguns, the same shit they had back when David was human. He did spot horses though, and a odd sense of want went through him. He hadn't ridden a horse in decades. He usually flew everywhere now. He approached them carefully and eased one of them to his side. She was a beautiful brown mare, with eyes that twinkled in the darkness, just like Billy's used to._

_He jumped on her and years of riding came back to him and he was able to ride her bareback across the empty land. The night thrilled him more then anything he could compare to in his human years, and feeding was more satisfying then sex, but there was something about horseback riding that David couldn't quite match anything to. Wind whipped through his hair softer then when he was flying and the horse beneath him seemed to share in his appreciation for just riding. He let her go wherever she wanted to run._

'_What are you thinking about?' _Dwayne knocked David out of his memory with a sharp thought. David smirked from his spot, sitting atop a building, and found Dwayne standing along the railing near the beach, looking up at him with a scowl. '_You actually, be flattered.' _Dwayne snorted.

_Hours passed and David supposed he should find a place to sleep, either that or he could go back to Max and his freaky friends and be a bad house guest. His horse didn't share in his desire to head home and continued trotting along. David's sharp eye caught the sight of a small fire on the horizon and he smiled. Maybe he'd have time for a snack before the night was out. Hell, the Cullen's didn't need to know and it was far enough away that they wouldn't notice one person gone anyway._

_As he got closer he noticed the fire was dwindling, and the person who made the fire was already asleep. Perfect. The horse stopped at his command and he got off, stalking toward the still being with a smirk. He looked down at the apparent man, but what he saw was like someone dumped a cold bucket of water on him. A Native American boy, probably no older then nineteen, lay beside the fire, cuts everywhere, shaking like a leaf and his breathing shallow. David's heart lurched and he thought of Chavez. His dear old friend. He couldn't feed on this boy, not when he bore such resemblance to his friend._

_"Hey, you alright?" David mumbled, nudging the boy with his foot. The boy mumbled something back and cringed but his eyes didn't open. David noticed the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, thus the bleeding wasn't slowed by anything. The blood called to him ever so deliciously but he pushed that instinct back firmly and took off his coat to cover the boy. That seemed to calm the shaking at least. David knelt beside him and brushed the ebony locks away from his face. He was attractive, no doubt about it, yet he lacked the certain Mexican features Chavez had._

_He took off his glove and grazed the boy's skin with his hand. It had been a long time since he took off his gloves and it was well worth it to take them off for this. The boy's skin was so soft, like satin, and so human. He felt the blood flowing beneath the skin and his hand traced the veins in the boy's neck. A weird feeling settled in David's stomach when the boy sighed ever so softly._

David smiled a genuine smile when Dwayne looked away from him while he remembered their first meeting. Dwayne never liked talking about how he ended up in the middle of nowhere with cuts all over himself but they were both glad David found him.

_Despite being curious with the boy David felt the pull of the sun coming up. Max only asked where he was once before getting annoyed with David, then he snapped to find somewhere to sleep for the day because he didn't have enough time to get back before the sun rose. David drew a blank while looking around. There really wasn't much in the way of shelter. A barn lay empty a couple hundred yards away, but David didn't want to leave the boy alone. Who knew who would show up?_

_He made up his mind and picked up the boy effortlessly, placing him on the horse and moving them all to the barn. David was sad to see the horse go, but she had a herd she had to get back to. He watched her gallop away with a melancholy feeling, like his old life was once again galloping away with her. David shook his head and turned his attention back to the boy, who was shivering again. David didn't feel cold anymore but he guessed it was cold enough to affect a bleeding man with no shirt on._

_Once again he wrapped the boy with his coat and lay him on the bail of hay that sat to the side. He spotted a nice corner that he could sleep in but before he did he nipped the boy in the neck, enjoying the pleasure that shot through his body at the taste of the boy's skin. He thought about the feelings while we waited for the sun. When he was human he wouldn't dare kiss a man on the neck, but it didn't seem to matter now. All that mattered to David was that this boy was special, and he vowed to explore that further the next night._

_'_"You cheated. You took my scent from your coat._" _Dwayne scowled, now sitting next to David. They watched the human life below them lazily. They sat close together, just barely touching but not really bothered to check. It was natural to sit close together and they had long since forgotten how to keep their distance of each other. "It's not my fault you ran off," David snarked back.

_When David woke up the next night he was immediately aware of two things. One, that the boy was gone, and two, that Max was sincerely pissed. David's coat lay on the bail of hay, forgotten and abandoned by the boy who apparently left in a hurry. David took his coat and inhaled deeply, the scent of the boy passing through his senses seamlessly. He ignored Max's shouts for the moment and took off into the night, furiously searching for his missing boy, only stopping to let Max know that he wasn't hunting anyone and to let the Cullen's know he didn't kill anyone dammit._

_The boy's scent was fading through the grass but eventually David caught a strong whiff of it heading east, toward the apparent reservation. David had to move quickly if he wanted to catch the boy before he arrived home. He took to the sky and felt strangely like a hawk, watching below for the movement of the human he was stalking. At last he caught up with the boy, who was no longer running but instead sort of walking aimlessly._

_"I don't even get a thank you for helping you last night?" David barked, landing behind the boy quickly. The boy jumped half a foot in the air and spun around, shock evident on his face. David continued, "After I gave you my coat and everything. You didn't even stay to thank me."_

_"You wouldn't wake up, so I left. Be lucky I didn't steal your coat." The boy snapped. David decided he rather enjoyed the boy's voice, deep and rich, accented with Indian slightly._

_"Ah yes, a rather unpleasant side-effect of mine. I don't sleep during the night so i'm a deep sleeper in the day. What's your name?"_

_"What's yours?"_

_"David."_

_"Dwayne." Odd name for an Indian but then most Indians didn't call their children strange names anymore. After all, Chavez was named Chavez and that wasn't exactly a direct Indian name. During the night the boy could be blended in with the darkness, his dark skin and ebony hair camouflaging perfectly. David smirked, he'd make an excellent night hunter. "Why don't you sleep?" Dwayne asked, his eyes narrowing. David almost laughed. He forgot that Native Americans had their own myths and legends about vampires. He grinned and moved closer, "Would you like to know?"_

_His voice deepened and adopted a purr, one he usually used to attain prey. Dwayne seemed frozen in place, seemingly deciding whether or not he should run or not. David stepped closer so they were only an arms length away, "Cat got your tongue?"_

_Dwayne blinked and glared at the vampire. He didn't move though, which pleased David to no end, "You're a vampire, aren't you." It wasn't a question, and David had to like the boy's quick thinking. He figured out what David was without any more hint then he slept during the day, but somehow David knew the boy knew one hundred percent what he was. Chavez could do the same thing. With a smirk he moved till they were nearly nose to nose, "And, if I am? What are you going to do about it?" The pure human scent of the boy washed over David and his eyes closed. It was intoxicating._

_Dwayne's heartbeat increased but he tried not to show it, "Why didn't you kill me last night? I was bleeding and I was unconscious." He grew increasingly...strange, while David eyes the cuts on his chest with a predators eye. Not angry, like he should have been, but flustered, almost wishing he was wearing a shirt. His eyes followed David's tongue as it licked the vampires lips._

_"Maybe I was waiting for you to wake up so we could have this lovely talk," David purred, walking around the confused boy like a stalking cat, "Or maybe I found something interesting about you. Maybe I wanted to find you again." His breath against Dwayne's ear sent shock-waves through them both very pleasantly. David couldn't understand what was happening to him, and why this human was causing it, but he wasn't about to stop and ask. He felt Dwayne's blood travel south at a very rapid pace and it made him growl, startling the poor human, "Or maybe you do something to me, something i've never felt before."_

_Now David was standing directly behind Dwayne, inhaling his scent as he spoke into the human's ear. Without thinking he moved his hands up to the boy's waist, pulling him back against his own chest, causing Dwayne to gasp. David smelled blood again, fresh blood, coming from Dwayne, and he was eager to find it's origins. He felt Dwayne tense up when David pushed his hair away to reveal a few new cuts on his back. Only slightly bleeding but it still called to him. It surprised them both when he leaned down and carefully licked the blood off. As soon as the blood touched his tongue, David knew he couldn't let this human go. It was honey and whiskey and sugar, all mixed devilishly together just for David._

_He licked all of it off until he felt Dwayne shudder. He realized his hands were still around the boy's waist, covered by Dwayne's own hands. Dwayne had taken his gloves off and his skin was warm against David's own cold fingers. With a mix between a snarl and a groan David spun the boy around and pressed his lips firmly against the other's. Dwayne barely had time to breath before David ran them to the nearest solid object, a tree, and slammed Dwayne against it, getting as close as he possibly could._

_David's teeth had gotten sharper but all it did was excite Dwayne. Their tongues battled for dominance and Dwayne shivered with pleasure as David's fingers moved across his naked chest. David couldn't get enough of the sensations he was feeling. Dwayne was warm, his mouth burning in comparison to his own, and just the touch of his skin made both of them shiver._

_Finally Dwayne needed to get air, to which David moved his mouth to nip and suck on Dwayne's neck. The blood racing below made him pause and Dwayne felt it, "Sorry. I can't help it." Neither of them knew what he was apologizing for, he just felt like he needed to apologize. David looked up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes, and Dwayne felt his fingers touch his own pulse._

_"That actually feels nice," David whispered, tracing the blood flow downward, "But I can't have you as a human." Dwayne swallowed thickly when David stepped away. The vampire was looking at him with piercing red eyes, his fangs now protruding from his mouth, but the need and the want in David's eyes was what drew Dwayne closer, leaning his head and giving David permission. He didn't even think twice about his decision._

"Funny, i'm always so willing in your memories. I seem to remember thinking longer about it," Dwayne grunted, slamming his leader against the ground and biting his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Both of them groaned from deep in their chests. "Yeah well you didn't take much convincing. All I had to do was -" David was cut off by Dwayne kissing him, his teeth nipping at David's lips. Blood seemed between their mouths, sending more and more electric charges through them. David chuckled as Dwayne grinded their hips together impatiently. Maybe he should make Dwayne beg. He seemed all to eager tonight.

"Don't you even tease me," Dwayne snarled, catching the last of David's thoughts, "You made me hard as hell with your fucking flashback. Finish the job dammit."

David flew them both up to an up-right position and pushed Dwayne against the wall that led inside the building. "Pushy. For that I think i'll make you whine." With that David thrust his leg between Dwayne's and smirked.

"Asshole." The darker boy growled, eyes clenching shut. His own hands clung onto David's shoulders, digging into his pale skin though the multiple layers of fabric. "More disrespect," David moved his leg out and back, drawing inhuman snarls from his friend's lips. His own hardness ached but he knew it was worth it when he got Dwayne riled up. "Da - vid, please." Dwayne panted. Oh how he hated to submit to the older vampire but god dammit he needed a release **_now_**.

"Please, what?" David's voice came from right in his ear and he shivered, "Jesus, David! Just fuck me already." He felt David smirk again. Simultaneously he bite Dwayne in the neck to draw blood and snaked a hand down his pants. No easy feat considering Dwayne was wearing leather. Said vampire snarled, thrusting himself against David and clutching the man tighter. This was why he normally submitted. David like to talk tough but he almost made the act more enjoyable for Dwayne if he submitted, saving his own needs for last. Speaking of David's own problem, Dwayne lowered one of his own hands to mirror David's actions, causing the older vampire to inhale sharply. Normally there was no need, David came at the sight of Dwayne coming, but tonight Dwayne felt like expressing his affection.

David moaned into Dwayne's neck and shoved his whole body against his friend, sending Dwayne on the best high of all. His hand grew shaky, but it finished David off a few seconds later. The scents of their arousal's mixed with Dwayne's blood made the air around them thick, but Dwayne smiled and purred contently when David kissed him. "When we find more pack mates, they better be as good as you." He heard David mumble when he bent down to kiss David's neck.

"Well you do know how to pick them." They both smiled at Dwayne's remark.

* * *

Lol -blushes- Ok so somehow a fic about David's past turned into a semi-smut fic xD How that happened, I have no idea, but I ran with it. That's my first sex scene ever typed that is! -happy flail- I don't think it can be considered smut though since they never got naked and they didn't actually have intercourse xDD but it still made me squirm while typing it. I am not yet comfortable writing smut. But I think I have a pretty valid reason; my brother and father are in the same room and honestly, can you write smut with your family in the room? :P

(Lol at the Twilight references xD I couldn't help it! Don't kill me!)

But anyway, i'll be continuing this with the addition of Marko and Paul later on. Two chapters, dedicated to both of them and how they fit into David's little picture of his old western friends. Don't know when that will be but i'm writing up Marko's as I type this. Which isn't easy let me tell you ;D

R&R? :3


End file.
